Gloamglozer
|died = c. 600 |hair = Black, matted|name = Ancient Wanderer}} The Gloamglozer was the most evil creature in the Edgeworld.Beyond the Deepwoods, Chapter 3: The Slaughterers Often dismissed as an old Deepwoods legend,The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 10: Plotting and Planning the Gloamglozer was a trickster and a seducer that was created before the dawn of time, terrorising the Deepwoods. The Gloamglozer could not be killed by physical weapons (including stormphrax-based firearms), because, as it said itself: "I am glister born, from Open Sky!"The Immortals, Chapter 98 The Immortals later killed it by removing the glister that had given it life, just as Quint had sought to do from the First Age of Flight. Physical Description As a shapeshifter, the Gloamglozer could resemble any living creature, but its true form was a hideous creature with a warty, sneering face, framed by two sinister curving horns, cloaked in a featureless robe that floated above the ground, with long arms and calloused hands ending in sharp claws which hold a plain wooden staff with a skull mounted on it. The Gloamglozer was said to feed on others' emotions, and, like glisters, it craved fear above all other emotions. It could not cause harm directly, since it possessed no physical strength, but it used a combination of lies, trickery and traps to lead victims to death. Role Throughout History The original Gloamglozer was one of many ancient demons which roamed the Deepwoods. The other demons perished when the Mother Storm first seeded the edge with life, but the Gloamglozer survived because it could disguise itself and deceive the unwary. Later, during the Time of Enlightenment, the Gloamglozer faded away to nothing, banished by the wisdom of Kobold the Wise. However, many centuries later, the Gloamglozer was accidentally resurrected by the Most High Academe of the day, Linius Pallitax, born from channelling the energy of a Great Storm into a glister in the Ancient Laboratory. The contagion responsible for stone-sickness was spawned within the Gloamglozer. The demon burned down the Palace of Shadows, but Quint managed to banish it from Sanctaphrax by using Chine. When the Gloamglozer escaped into the outside world, stone-sickness spread to the Stone Gardens, where it incubated for many decades before beginning to attack the Flight-Rocks. After its banishment, the Gloamglozer moved to the Deepwoods and the Edgelands. It led Twig astray and tried to kill him, but the Caterbird rescued him. While it did not appear during the Rook Trilogy, it had such a fearsome reputation that the zealous Guardians of Night used its face as their symbol. Distant Future Centuries later, the Gloamglozer rediscovered the lost floating city of Sanctaphrax, and settled there, creating the illusion that Sanctaphrax was beautifully preserved, like it was before the Anchor Chain was cut, and using the Ancient Laboratory to create an army of new Gloamglozers. The original Gloamglozer assumed the form of his creator, Linius Pallitax, and served as a guide to the group that boarded Sanctaphrax, led by Nate Quarter. This Gloamglozer lured Nate away from the others, then turned into its true form, from where it referred to Nate as 'Spawn of Quintinius Verginix'. Soon after, Nate was chased to the top of a tower, surrounded by Gloamglozers. However, a storm rolled forth and the Immortals - Quint, Twig, and Rook - appeared, resembling themselves as they were in their youth. The leader of the Gloamglozers was frightened of Quint, and Quint reached into the folds of the Gloamglozer's cloak and pulled out a tiny glister, destroying the Gloamglozer. Trivia * In German, the Gloamglozer is called 'Schleimschmeichler'. Not only does this sound rather unpleasant but it literally translates to 'Slime Flatterer'. Moreover, the German verb 'schleimen' not only means 'to crawl' but figuratively, 'schleimen' also means 'to brown-nose one's way to the top'. * The Russian translation is 'Hrumhryms' or 'Khroomkhryms' which means 'much-crunch' and sounds 'like a fluffy teddy bear'. * In Italian, the Gloamglozer is called 'Mordicuore', which could be translated by Google Translate as 'heart-biter'. * In Dutch, the Gloamglozer is called the 'schermergluiperd' which can be translated as 'twilight-creeper'. * In Danish, the Gloamglozer is called "Glamhuggeren" which translates to 'the bay-stealer' or 'roar-thief'. References de:Schleimschmeichler Category:Characters Category:Fauna Category:Villains Category:Organisms Category:Featured Category:Trivia